wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exodus
Written by Luke Stremouchow and Trevor Volpe, played at Advanced Camp 2009. Overview Added following game. Teaser The world as all knew it was constantly changing; memories flickered like light through a dusty attic window. The Empire of Denatra had been carrying itself through ages upon ages on the backs of the broken bureaucracy for far too long; things were soon to change. The feeling of revolution was crisp; creative life was far from dry—the people of the world of Cavadria could taste the ill tidings on the tips of their tongues. The only thing that was left solid still was the ground each person stood on, and even now it seemed to crumble away. Ever since the inauguration of King Damascus Cavadria VII, the world had grown silent. The moon which previously glistened above became more baroque; the scenery of the world had begun to fade, and the storm surrounding the known world had begun to close in. Night had fallen throughout the world; King Damascus and Queen Nora both knew that their hides had great numbers placed upon them. The sands of time slid down the hour glass, clicking with each grain that hit the pile at the bottom. How long it would take for the glass to be overturned was questionable; the royal line would not acquiesce to a revolutionary spirit as weak as the uprisings initiated by the commoners of the Denatrian Empire. Those few people who had the creativity to make change plausible had either been entirely lost, or lacked the power and skill to save the world in its current state. Ever since Cavadria had plunged into a world of hatred towards magic; the minds of those able to incite change had been lost. The world would surely become broken soon—decrepit, and decaying in its total essence. The magic of the world, the one that had been hated for so many epochs had finally taken its last bow—the coup de grace had long since been delivered by the kings of old. Magic would soon have its revenge upon the world; the storm that surrounded the known map was slowly closing in—its size, beyond human comprehension, and its presence had little explanation. All that could be foreseen by the people of Cavadria was impending doom; the destruction of the world would be casual, described only by brevity. Human life would soon become ephemeral; a toy of nature. The elves knew that it would all come to an end in due time. And yet, King Damascus Cavadria VII tried to bring a spark of joy back into the world. Damascus’ ideas would not go by completely unnoticed. As the palace in the grand city of Biratraia sat in its beauty, King Damascus strode across the marble floors with a hard click under his heels. The stairways loomed before him, fearing his each step with a silent quiver. His anger was apparent on his lightly bearded face, no mere façade was carried upon him—He came to deliver a message to his wife and children; A message of great hope for the Kingdome—A message of false security. The air was heavy with his emotion, pushed about with a great flurry of frantic energy as the servants of the palace fled the hallway. His walk showed his intentions, Damascus cared not for his surroundings; his message would be clear and taken as an edict. The large, teak door sloshed open against the wall like the sea against a shore as his great fists pounded it open. The king showed no sign of grace now, only intent. His beautiful wife lay against a soft, velvet couch as she stared into the eyes of his husband and children in order. Nora’s eyes became fixated on her daughter, Karina, and her son, Damazarius—She knew exactly what her husband had come to say. :“Nora, Damazarius, Karina. I have made my decision, and my will cannot be averted. Damazarius, you shall be wed in eleven days to the princess of Khavra. This empire shall no longer be a farce; my name has begun to fade. You must step up to the crown, and grab this world by its reigns before it destroys itself.” Nora quickly stared up at Damascus as he stared down brilliantly at her; his golden hair pulled back by a lightly worn, casual tiara. She opened her mouth to speak in interjection. :“My love, what warrants the urgency? What cause could possibly constitute the destruction of your own son’s childhood? Have you no dignity?” Damascus’ eyes turned violent for a moment as he struck his wife with his open hand, leaving only a wide red flash in its wake. She covered her cheek carefully, remaining completely silent in reverence. :“I have foreseen the return of those who demanded the end of this empire for long enough; I will cut the magi who dwell in the darkness of this empire out, and extirpate their order. It is time now to end this cynical battle we have fought for five centuries. In its wake, the world shall return to order and we shall claim this throne for eternity. Damazarius, the world depends upon your will to make it return to its natural state. Are you not willing to fix Denatra, and bring it back to our control?” Damazarius quickly stared downwards to his feet, thinking of each word his father spoke with a great fear in the back of his head. The world was soon to come to an end if he did not respect his father’s decision. In this very instant, Damascus remembered the words of the elves of Irius as they were slain. The lines on the crisped pages of the books left behind in his home were noted carefully—He remembered them before the flames consumed them. :“We shall bring down this empire with magic and force unlike any you have ever imagined if you destroy us.” The words flickered away with the dusty old memory, as Damascus nodded to his son and pushed through the door of the suite to a balcony. The light of the son shone down his body as he stood hundreds of feet above the commoners of Denatra—His appearance was much anticipated. The people of Denatra stared up in frantic awe, as they noted each feature they had so desperately missed in its absence. Their lack of order had run so deep that they became astonished by his presence, lost in it for the time being. :“I announce to you all now, the marriage of my son Damazarius and the princess of Khavra, Ielara Khavra XIV in eleven days on the eastern coast of Denatra. Long live The Empire of Denatria!” The people stood up in awe, clapping their hands together with great might and force. They stood before the herder as sheep. The only similarity between the king and his people now was their lack of ability to see what would happen next. Damascus quickly returned to the room behind him, feeling the memories of the world as they encircled him. Flow Sequence I *As game begins, the Royal Family & Co, and the Imperial Guard begin INSIDE of the mainspace, in which the wedding reception is going to occur. *The Nobility and the Order of the Feather begin game near the mainspace, wherever they desire; as game begins, the advance towards the wedding reception. *The Order of Tse-Kah begins game in the woods, up the path from the chapel in the pines, heading towards the outdoor chapel next to the mainspace. *Jack B. Nimble & the thieves of Vostra begin game at a ‘camp fire’ setup in the woods, plotting their attempt to steal the bride’s dowry. *KasuEnts& Fey begin game in the forest, at their temporary camp in the forest, discussing the feelings of destiny that have brought them towards the wedding. *The Last Brelikians begin game with the KasuEnts& Fey, in captivity. Sequence II *The Nobility and the Order of the Feather arrive inside of the wedding, and are greeted by their hosts, the Royal Family & Co, as well as the Imperial Guard. *The Ti-Beru-Sho elves arrive. The three elves enter the reception, acting as imposters for the paladin triumvirate. *The paladin Triumvirate & the Order of Tse-Kah heads down to the chapel next to the mainspace, where they will have scenes concerning the holy pilgrimage. *As all of this is occurring, the cultists who were commissioned by the Royal Vizier, head towards the barn, where they are going to hold a Summoning Circle and have a scene with the Queen of the Sxcrythal, along with several of the Sxcrythal underlings that they summon. *Following this scene, the three cultists are scared off away from the barn, where they flee in the general direction of the Vostran thieves. The vostran thieves capture and interrogate the cultists, and learn that the Cultists were told by a group of three ELVES that they could perform a ritual that would grant them the power to become gods. *The Vostran Thieves keep the three cultists in their custody, as Jack B. Nimble and his two left hand men head towards the wedding reception with the information they have obtained from the cultists. Sequence III *Jack B. Nimble enters the site of the wedding to inform the royal family about the presence of the elves. As he bursts inside, the three elves travel out of the reception and head towards Jack B. Nimble’s camp. *Jack B. Nimble informs the entire party about the elves, and the royal family orders for him to be executed as a heretic. Jack B. Nimble and his two allies flee from the location, heading back to their camp ground. (Must escape.) *The Royal Family & Co, along with the Imperial Guard assure the reception that Jack B. Nimble was insane, and that there was no validity in what he had been saying. Party ensues. *Jack B. Nimble approaches his camp site, and as he returns with his cohorts, the entire group is approached by the three elves. The elves introduce themselves, have a scene with Jack explaining the state of things in Cavadria, and interrogate the three cultists, killing them after receiving all of the information they desire. *At the same time, the Order of Tse-kah attempts to enter the wedding reception, and are halted from entrance by the King’s harlequin, who claims that the Paladin Triumvirate are already present. The Order of Tse-Kah is flowed to enter immediately, claiming that there is a state of security in place, and that the royal family’s lives are in jeopardy. *The Royal Family ignores the Order of Tse-Kah’s pleas, and informs the entire reception that it is time for the wedding; they demand that everyone who is not involved with the private wedding must remain in the reception area until the royal family returns, due to the concerns about the presence of elves among those present. *The Royal Family rises, and leaves the reception area, heading towards the wedding area. *As this is occurring, the shadow queen has a long scene with the sxcrythal, ordering for half of them to attack the reception, and for half of them to go find the orcs. The orcs, who have been waiting in the woods for contact with the sxcrythal, await their arrival patiently. *The Ents, Dwaves, and fey go on a brief quest in the woods, performing a divining ceremony, waiting for the orcs to attack. *The Sxcrythal attack the reception building, forcing the participants of the party to fortify the building. At the same time, the orcs and the sxcrythal, after initially meeting together, head towards the ents to attack in order to claim the Himmel stalk. *After a long conflict with the orcs, the ents, fey, and dwarves drive them off and wait in the woods, as the divining ceremony has told them that they are going to be visited by good company. *The elves and the thieves of Vostra warp into the wedding reception while it is being besieged, and deliver a message of alignment, giving everyone there an opportunity to decide as to whether or not they wish to side with the royal family, or with the elves. The elves say that they will give them time to think it over, and will leave Jack behind to answer any questions about the situation. *The Sxcrythal, upon hearing the elves teleport into the reception, will leave the reception area to go attack the wedding itself. The orcs and the sxcryhtal that were fighting the ents will meet with the other half of their horde, and head towards the wedding ceremony, where they will wait until the elves deliver a message to the royal family, giving them the opportunity to relinquish control of their country. *The royal family will deny the opportunity that the elves give, and will attack the elves, who will warp away with the prince and princesses of Denatria and Khavra, placing pressure on the royal family to decide what their course of actions is. *After the elves leave with the prince and princesses, the sxcrythal and orcs will wait until the royal family and co have a scene, and then will attack the royal family as they attempt to head back towards the reception. *The elves will return to the reception area, along with the prince and princesses, and will tell anyone who wishes to work with them to remain in the building, anyone who decides to leave must leave then, and go seek the royal family. *Groups that are loyal to their nations, or simply wish to go find the royal family and discuss with their allies must leave the mainspace to join the fight against the sxcrythal. Joining with the royal family, after the fight with the sxcrythal, the group returns to the reception area to find that the elves and their accomplices have fled. *Elves & new allies will travel into the woods to their set, where they will elaborate upon their purpose in coming to denatria; they will then conclude telling the group that they must seek three items to awaken Tse-Kah’s sword to kill a corrupt being who has masked himself as the Royal Vizier. *Groups will go to their separate quest locations, following the three elves. One elf goes to the ent set, where they will negotiate to free the two captive dwarves, and acquire the himmel stock from the ents. *One group of elves will go to the ice alter in the forest to acquire the frost flame, which is protected by a group of ice golems. The ice golems fight with the PCs, who must defeat the golems to acquire the ice WITHOUT magic. The ice is used to reforgeTse-Kah’s sword, along with other objects. *One group of PC’s goes to a quest in the woods, where they are faced with an evil spirit which makes the group choose between one of its members, and the gem needed to re-awaken the power inside of the sword of Tse-Kah. After a brief scene, and a conflict, the PC’s acquire the gem. *All three groups return to their rendezvous point, and send a fourth group to go acquire the key to open Tse-Kah’s grave from EnurValtre, the grand paladin. Sequence IV *The Royal Family & Co has a scene with its supporters in the wedding reception area, doing damage control about the sxcrythal attack. *The Order of the Feather approaches the reception area with a possible mix of other players, traveling inside and demanding the key from EnurValtre. *Those commissioned to retrieve the key may have a brief conflict with the paladins, but must acquire the key. *After retrieving the key from EnurValtre, the group must return to the graveyard, where everyone will prepare to open Tse-Kah’s grave, and perform a ritual to reform the blade of Tse-Kah. *After the mages steal the key, the Royal Vizier kills the King of the royal family, and blows his horn, allowing a group of sxcrythal in to the wedding reception space. The reception goes into utter chaos, and must escape through the main entrance into the field in front of the mainspace. *The group at Tse-Kah’s grave have a brief scene with Tse-Kah and Darius, who tell everyone to go to the field because of the approach of darkness. PC groups, led by the elves, will travel away from the graveyard into the main field. *Royal Family & Co. + PC groups fight the Sxcrythal and the Royal Vizier together. *After a while, the prince of Denatria has a one-on-one duel with the Royal Vizier, impaling him with the Holy Sword of Tse-Kah. The Royal Vizier recoils and dies, epic scene involving the nature god, Tse-Kah and Darius, Game is called. GAME. What Really Happened After a wonderfully candid intention circle, all of the groups in game began to gravitate towards their initial starting locations. The players of the Exodus quickly got themselves in order for game, and everything began in a rather timely manner. (IN PROGRESS) Cast The Royal Family & Co. *Emperror Damascus Cavadria VIII - Tristan Waters *Empress Nora Cavadria VIII - Corinne McDonald *Prince Damazarius Cavadria IX - Jasper Weinburd *Princess Karina Cavadria IX - Lilly Rosenthal *Princess Karia Cavadria IX - Chiara Harrison Lambe *The Imperial Vizier - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Lord Corsikus Cavadria VIII - Thomas Gordanier *Sherry, the Imperial Harlequin - Hillary Milton *Rorryth Bassarod, the Imperial Butler - Jason Kleban *Professor Oakenvale - Sean Sweeney The Royal Family of Khavra *Lord Virneon Khavra XIII - Al Nardi *Mistress Harnena Khavra XIII - Valentine Monfuega *Ielara Khavra XIV - Mae Stark *Jada Khavra XIV - Lizzy Nieman The Imperial Guard *General Aestyllo Vaxarus - Griffin Johnston *Lieutenent Irk Dorganov - Matt Wright *Private Heran Veris - August Lilley *Private Rayus Farelle - Max Sachs *Private Glen Baniette - Eli Sorich *Private Orson Drayson - Chris Miller *Private Karn Sarith - Jonah Zilberg *Private Dorian Ilganur - Julian Trompeter The Nobility *Hephaestus Ilganur - Wiley Gorn *Arianne Ilganur - Maya Shengold *Tora Nifralas - Ruby Lavin *Igrano Torgane - Slanch *Janxus Virinatus - Skyler Osherow *Orgrathor Evinfle - Max Radel *Enya Orkana - Eva Petkanas *Shinare Evinfle - Reed Peck-Kriss *Toko Gaph - Sebastian Fletcher-Taylor *Elle Gaph - Izzy Schnall The Tse-Kah Consociation *Enur Valtre - Chris Neidt *Kivir Hassanfla - Drew Elmore *Schisa Karaga - Sophie Danish-Brown *Enhiela Jasan - Brynna Golden *Aryn Nirkarel - Eliza Reynolds *Seth Hassanoss - Greg Schram *Larkin Vaelin - Roy Norvell *Kiri Haveran - Rio Sperling *Asenor Mason - Gabriel Karan The Order of the Feather *Zyrik Orne, Cloudteaser - Jacob Perlman *Praxus Lark, Windwalker - Zach Weber *Jinne Kent, Flamestrider - Ben Raften *Irino Ereusse - Brian Rubenstein *Asho Ereusse - Jonathan Polin *Wadja Finheart - David Rubenstein *Faelor Eyntrin - Brendan Schindler *Cassie Lerous - Mary Gordanier The Last Brelikians *Heckyvar Godrith - Eli Weinburd *Xiria Godrith - Becca U-D *Tobo - Benjy Watcher Ti-Beru-Sho Elves *Anandel Eledad, The Resolute; Magistrate of the Change Elves - Trevor Volpe *Elemir Elrilmanor, The Archivist; Magistrate of the Knowledge Elves - Luke Stremouchow *Tade Elvarathiel, The Spirited; Magistrate of the Balance Elves - Claire Louge The Ents and Fey of Kasu *Grorg - Evan Mulvaney *Uesh - Jules Robins *Zirdge - Lukas Holst *Vaenna - Taylor Fisher Jack B. Nimble and the Thieves of Vostra *Jack B. Nimble - Griffin Simpson *John A. Dams - Jonah Sklaroff *William A. Fraide - James Lavin *Serena C. Heater - Penny Weber *Lorraine S. Illy - Julia Subb *Dick C. Heney - Ethan Herman Ambiguous Monsters & SPCs *Ice Golem #1 - Mary Gordanier *Ice Golem #2 - Rio Sperling *The Spirit of Tse-Kah - Rachel Sprague *Xythaestroth, The God of Nature - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Water Spirit - Rachel Sprague *Cultist #1 - Skyler Osherow *Cultist #2 - August Lilley *Cultist #3 - Max Sachs Sxcrythis Riftlife *Athenor - Elias Work *Cruxis - Dylan McLaughlin *Vexiron - Sam Kalb *Shegrixag - Sean Keefe *Higradag - Corey Dale-Miller *Xivaxius - Dylan Scott *Sxcrythal Queen - Rachel Simon Commentary From The Writers Category:Games